


Heat of the Moment

by ApplePlaceEvan



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Arin and Ross are huge NSP fanboys, Blowjobs, M/M, Smut, arin's naive, dan is an asshole tbfh, dan sees arin during a NSP show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePlaceEvan/pseuds/ApplePlaceEvan
Summary: I never meant to be so bad to you.





	1. a look from you and i would fall from grace

**Author's Note:**

> In this, both Dan and Arin are 18-25, and NSP is already a famous band. so yeah.

This was the best night ever. 

 

Arin and Ross had gotten tickets to see their favorite band, Ninja Sex Party. Arin thought that he wouldn’t be able to ever see them live since their tours were so small. Luckily, NSP were coming to Miami, and it was only a small road trip away from West Palm Beach. Ross decided to join, saying that it was his right since he showed Arin the band. Arin agreed, plus he had already bought two tickets. 

 

After a drive that seemed longer than it actually was, the two arrived in Miami. They checked into their hotel, located only a few minutes from the venue that NSP were playing at the following day. 

 

The two brought their luggage to their shared room, Ross immediately running and jumping onto his bed for the night.

 

“Jesus fucking christ, I can feel this mattress absorbing me.” 

 

Arin yawned. They had gotten a late start, and therefore arrived later than expected. It was nearly eleven o’clock, and though he normally wouldn’t be tired, all of the packing and driving really took it out of him. He wheeled his suitcase next to his bed, then laid down. 

 

“Goddamn, you’re right. It’s just...schwoomp.” Arin agreed, making a sound effect for emphasis.

 

Arin kicked his off his shoes and tugged off his pants, getting  _ under the covers.  _ Ross had seen him like this before - and they were best friends - so Arin didn’t care. He fell asleep nearly instantly, his head filled with dreams about what might happen tomorrow. 

 

\-- 

 

As soon as the alarm went off, the boys shot out of bed. They looked at each other and giggled, talking about Danny Sexbang’s hair and just how many people Ninja Brian could kill in thirty seconds. 

 

Arin walked into the bathroom, stripping completely naked and looking at himself. His chances were slim to none, although just the possibility of the band noticing him made him giddy. He wanted to look his absolute best, and he bought some things to make sure that he would.

 

He unfolded the small pile of clothes he brought into the bathroom with him. He examined the oxford blue cheeky panties. They were lacy and slightly scalloped around the bottom. Arin slipped them on, turning around and admiring the way they made his butt look. A blush rose to his cheeks. 

 

Arin picked up the small body lotion that the hotel had provided on the counter. He opened the cap and nearly moaned when he smelled it. He poured some onto the palm of his hand and massaged it into his arms and legs. He smelled sweet, like  _ strawberries and cream _ . 

 

He picked up his bootleg cut jeans, loving the way they made his thighs look. Arin knew he was chubby, and he definitely picked the right clothes to accentuate his curves. There was a knock on the bathroom door. 

 

“You almost done in there, buddy? You’re taking quite a bit of time and I don’t know what you’re doing in - oh. Oh, nevermind, jesus.”

 

Arin started laughing and pulled on his NSP t-shirt. “No, I’m not jerking it. Why are you such a dirty minded fuck?” He opened the door, looking at Ross. 

 

Ross’s mouth opened to retort, but he was speechless. “You...um, really, wow.” He marveled. His eyes trailed over Arin’s thighs, and then his hands which were tinted slightly pink, probably from that lotion he saw on the counter earlier. He hoped Arin didn't use it all. Ross looked at Arin’s fingers, kinda chubby and skilled, from all of his drawing and animating work. Ross’ mind trailed to other places. God, how he wished Arin’s hands would trail to other places.  _ NSFW  _ other places. His other places. That lotion would come in handy real soon. 

 

“Oh, you don’t think I look good? It’s fine I guess, I mean -” 

 

“No,” Ross interjected. “I mean, yes. I dunno, I mean you look really good!” He scratched the back of his neck, dancing around Arin and going into the bathroom. “I, uh, I’ll be out in a sec.” 

 

Arin sat down on his bed, falling onto his back. Was he being too overconfident? Did he really not look as nice as he thought he did? He sighed and took out his phone, checking twitter and reddit. Nothing exciting. He was nervous about the concert later. What was there to be nervous about, though? 

 

“I’m just going to see my favorite band play some songs. Nothing more, nothing less.” He reminded himself. A loud noise came from the bathroom, followed by a drawn-out, “Fuck!” 

 

Arin got up and knocked on the bathroom door. “Hey, you okay in there?” 

 

Ross quickly responded, “Shit! Yeah, I just, whew, I um, I stubbed my toe!” He not-so smoothly lied. Arin, being as innocent as he was, assumed nothing of it. 

 

“Alrighty! Well, when we’re done, we can leave for the venue, okay?” 

 

“Yep, you got it, buddy!” 

 

\-- 

 

Arin parked his car in the venue’s parking lot, just sitting there for a second. He and Ross looked at each other, smiling. 

 

“You fucking ready?” 

 

“I don’t think either of us are ready.” 

 

The two started giggling and headed inside. They got general admission tickets, so they didn’t have to find their seats. It was six-thirty. Only half an hour before the concert started. Arin’s heart was beating out of his chest. 

 

The next thirty minutes sped by. Before they knew it, the lights dimmed and the crowd started squealing. Ross took Arin’s hand in his own, squeezing. Arin looked towards Ross and smiled. 

 

A tall man with hair like a lion’s mane emerged onto the stage. He was dressed in a skin-tight blue leotard with a red Star of David on the chest. He had a cape wrapped around him, holding red ribbon that attached to it in either hand, with another ribbon tied loosely around his neck. The cape was a slightly lighter blue than the leotard, with snow-white feathers lining the edges of it. 

 

Everybody knew that this was Dan Avidan. Or, some knew him by his stage name - Danny Sexbang.

 

Arin looked up at him in wonder from the audience. This man had inspired Arin in ways that he could never fully explain. Before he met Ross, when he felt like he had nobody - Danny was there. Even though his songs were about sex and dicks, Danny made Arin believe in himself. He could never thank Dan enough. 

 

The music to a familiar song boomed throughout the room. 

 

“This one’s called The Decision, everybody, hope you choose me!” He spoke into the microphone, giving the crowd a suggestive wink and silly booty shake. 

  
This was the best night ever. 


	2. and that would wipe the smile right from my face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut and angst

The concert was coming to a close, even though Arin didn’t want it to. Nobody wanted it to. 

The band had just come back onstage for an encore. Everybody knew that after this song, it’d be over. 

Dan was sweatier than when the show first started. His hair stuck to his forehead and he was breathing heavier, yet still dancing with all the enthusiasm he could. Halfway through the first song, a cutie in the second row caught his eye. 

He had brown hair just a tad longer than to where his ears where, with a single streak of blonde falling through it. Dan couldn’t tell too much of how this boy looked, although he saw the admiration in his eyes. That look, the one that made Dan want to drop to his knees right then and there. 

So he did. 

Dan locked eyes with the unnamed person and fell to his knees, seductively rolling his body. He continued singing, wrapping the microphone cord around himself. He raised the mic, licking the plastic and giving small kisses to it. 

Ross’ jaw dropped. He turned to Arin. “Oh my god, he’s fucking looking right at you!” 

“Holy shit, you’re right.” 

Danny continued his improv dance, now on his hands and knees crawling sexually towards the end of the stage. Conveniently, the song ended right as he reached the end. He sat back on his knees, shaking his hips.

“This has been one of the best shows ever! I love you, Miami!” 

The crowd roared, keeping up their energy until the very last moment. Dan stood back up on his feet, putting the microphone back in it’s stand. 

“Thank you, and goodnight!” He shouted, before walking offstage with the rest of the band. 

Arin thought that he might faint. The one and only, Danny-Fucking-Sexbang, just did the most sexual dance ever - looking Arin right in the eyes. Ross was dumbfounded as well. “I can’t believe he just fucking did that. Like, wow. Woah.” Arin would’ve agreed, had he not been so amazed. 

Ross turned towards Arin, prepared to keep talking about the awesome show that just went down, although something else caught his eye.

“Don’t look now, but he’s still looking at you.” With that, Arin whipped his head around, searching for Dan.

“Did you not just hear me? I said don’t fucking look, oh my god.” 

Arin turned back towards Ross. “Are you lying? ‘Cause I don’t see him. That’s a sick joke, dude.” 

Ross grabbed Arin’s jaw in his hand, turning his head to look towards sidestage. Lo and behold, Danny was standing there, talking to Ninja Brian. He looked towards the two boys and upon noting them staring at him, smirked and winked at them. Both Arin and Ross felt a blush rise to their cheeks. Arin gave a genuine smile and waved to Danny. Dan returned the same smile and waved back. 

Though nervous, Arin got a sudden burst of confidence. “I’m gonna go talk to him,” he announced. 

Ross perked up, looking at Arin in shock. “No! You can’t, this is supposed to be our concert together, you can’t just run off with Danny.” 

Arin scoffed. “Dude, did you see the way he was looking at me? That definitely warrants me running off with him.” 

Though trying to hide it, Ross looked woebegone. He gulped, trying to think of more excuses as to why Arin needed to stay with him, but he couldn’t find any. He sighed. He felt defeated, but he was still vexed with Arin. “Fine. Fine, do whatever you want, but you can find your own ride back to the hotel,” He spat, stomping out of the venue. Arin wanted to feel bad. He knew that Ross was mad, he knew that he should go talk it out with him. He knew he shouldn’t try and sneak backstage to meet Danny. But he did. 

More and more people were clearing out of the venue, and security was preoccupied with keeping fans orderly than keeping them off of the stage. He looked back towards where he had seen Danny and Brian. They were still there. For some reason, Arin was surprised. He felt like it was too good to be true. Danny looked towards the exit, where most fans and security was. He smirked and looked at Arin. Dan motioned for him to come closer. They walked towards each other, Dan helping Arin up onto the stage and quickly sneaking backstage. Arin was giddy, grinning wider than he ever had. He noticed that when Dan helped him up, he never let go of Arin’s hand. He was backstage with his favorite band, about to have a conversation with them, holding the lead singer’s hand. Could this day get any better?

The answer was yes. 

“So, what’s your name, darling?” Danny asked, rubbing his thumb over the top of Arin’s hand. 

Arin giggled at the pet name, a rosy hue rising to his cheeks. “I’m Arin.” There was a brief moment of silence. “The show was awesome, I really liked it.” 

Dan smirked. “I’m sure you loved that last bit, didn’t you?” He winked at Arin, only making him more enamored. 

“Oh, um, yeah,” Arin was stuttering over his words, losing his suave facade very quickly. “It was really good. I didn’t know guys could dance like that.” 

Ninja Brian rolled his eyes and walked away, nearly predicting what Danny would do next. He leaned in close, sensually resting his hands on Arin’s hips. “Oh baby, guys can do everything girls can - and even better, if you ask me.” 

Arin was completely speechless. 

“Maybe you could prove me right? There’s a nice, empty dressing room with my name on it. Care to join?” Danny had now taken a step back, not touching Arin at all. Arin gulped, getting ready for what he knew was about to happen. With a sudden burst of confidence, he took Danny’s hand again. “Lead the way.” 

They quickly made their way to the dressing room, Danny closing and locking the door behind them. He turned around and kissed Arin fervorously. It was messy; all lips and teeth clashing together. Dan bit Arin’s lower lip, gently rolling it between his teeth. Arin lightly moaned, not realizing that the simple action would affect him so much. Both boys were now breathing heavily. Danny let Arin’s lip go and slid his hands underneath his shirt. He noted that Arin’s skin was super soft and smooth. He let his hands wander around his sides and the small of his back. Danny dipped his head, sucking and biting on Arin’s neck.

Arin felt like he was in heaven. He had sex before, but never like this. Even though it was in a cramped dressing room, he felt like that just made it cozier. Even though it was careless casual sex, he felt like it was ‘in the moment’. Arin wouldn’t trade the it for the world. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He could feel Danny’s hands and lips on him. It ignited a fire in him, It burned him from the inside out and he loved it. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Dan’s hand brushing the tent in his pants. He looked up at Danny, blushing. 

“I don’t, um, normally get hard this fast, but this feels really good.” 

Danny chuckled, pulling away slightly. “It’s okay baby, we’ll get you taken care of right away.” He finished with a wink and mischievous smirk. 

“No!” Arin interjected. Danny stopped and looked up at him, concerned. “I mean, well,” Arin motioned towards the worn couch in the corner of the room. “Just sit down, I wanna give you a show, like you gave me.” 

Even though he’d be getting a show, he wanted to make sure that Arin was okay with all of this. He didn’t want to be a sleaze and feel like he was forcing Arin to do anything he didn’t want to. 

“Are you sure that you want this? We can stop if you don’t.” 

Arin smiled. He knew that Danny genuinely cared about him. His heart swelled. “Of course I do.” He leaned forward and kissed Dan, lightly pushing him onto the couch. 

He took off his shirt first. He crossed his arms in front of him, grabbing the hem and pulling it up and over his head. He knew that guys didn’t normally take their shirts off like that, although it made him feel sexier; like he was unwrapping a present. He looked at Danny, and saw that he was licking and biting his lip. 

‘He likes this, thank god,’ Arin thought. 

Unbuttoning his jeans, he turned around, feeling more confident in his actions. He took the waistband of his pants and slowly pulled them down. He made sure to shake his hips a little and slightly bend over, making his butt look better. As he pulled down his thigh-hugging jeans, he showed his cute panties, perfectly framing his ass. 

Danny didn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t that. Of course, it was a pleasant surprise. His eyes widened, his mouth opened. He was speechless. 

Arin turned around, revealing the fact that he was harder than he had been, and had started dripping precum. He noticed that the look on Dan’s face almost mirrored Ross’ earlier. 

“Do you like them?” He asked, fiddling with the hem of them. 

Danny snapped back to reality, “Yes! I love them, you look absolutely fantastic.” He didn’t notice that he was hard until Arin kneeled in front of him. 

“O-Oh. Heh, I don’t normally get hard this fast, but you look really good.” Dan purposely imitated the words that Arin had said earlier. They both chuckled at the joke. 

Arin loved it. He felt like someone finally got him. He wanted someone who would be comfortable with joking around and laughing during sex. He wanted someone who made him feel like he was worth something. Was this love? 

Danny figured that Arin was gonna blow him off. He decided to help by taking off his cape, and trying to get out of his leotard as quickly as possible. Keyword: trying. Trying to get out of a skin-tight one-piece as a sweaty, 6’2 man proved to be harder than imagined. After accidentally snapping it back on his skin a few times, Dan was out of the costume. 

His cock was a lot bigger than Arin thought it would be. He had said before, in interviews, that it was about 7 ¾ inches. Arin thought, ‘surely he has to be joking, or at least exaggerating.’ He was wrong. Dan’s cock was huge, and could put quite a few pornstars to shame.

Arin wrapped his hand around the base, pumping it a few times before flattening his tongue against the shaft and licking a thick stripe on the underside. He wrapped his lips around the head, sucking and twirling his tongue around it. 

Danny moaned, fisting Arin’s hair. He didn’t push him down farther, just tugged on his hair. Arin moaned around Dan’s cock. He absolutely loved getting his hair pulled, that being one of the reasons he let it grow out so long. 

Arin fit more into his mouth, until it hit the back of his throat. He started getting messy, sucking and letting his spit drip down Danny’s cock. Danny bucked his hips, accidentally pushing his length even deeper into Arin’s mouth. Arin took inspiration from this. He’d never practiced deepthroating before, and was quite inexperienced, even though he was dirty minded. He forced himself down further, small tears forming at the sides of his eyes. He knew that Danny probably had a bunch of people suck him off before, he had to be the best. He had to be memorable. He had to take Danny’s cock all the way. 

Thankfully, Danny was about to cum - and he didn’t want to. He tugged on Arin’s hair, pulling his mouth off of his cock. 

By this point, Arin noticed that Dan’s face was flushed and he was panting, trying to catch his breath. Danny looked down at Arin with half-lidded eyes. He chucked. The edge of his lips pulled up into a smirk. 

“Fuck, that’s amazing. Where’d you learn that shit from?” He reached down and enveloped Arin’s chin in his hand. He tilted Arin’s head up, looking deep into his eyes before kissing him with so much vehemence, that for the first time in a long time, Arin felt truly loved. He felt his heart beating in his chest. He felt alive. 

Danny’s hands found their way to Arin’s ass, but kept trailing to the backsides of Arin’s thighs. Their lips separated for a second, only for Danny to mutter out “get up here.” Arin got the message, crawling up onto the couch and straddling Dan. He reached for his panties, but Danny caught his wrists, holding them. 

“No. You look way to cute to take those off.” 

Arin was confused. If they were going to go all the way, wouldn’t he need to take off all of his clothes? As if reading his mind, Danny added, “Just slide them to the side.” 

Danny’s hands wandered to Arin’s front, particularly his cock. It had found it’s way out of the top band of his panties, pressing against his soft tummy. Danny delicately wrapped a hand around Arin’s length, pumping it. Precum dripped out of his tip. Danny slid his thumb over it, using it as lube for his halfhearted handjob. 

Arin parted his lips and let out a soft moan. “Can we just,” He let out a breath “start already?” Dan leaned forward, wrapping Arin’s lips in his own. Arin’s lips were so soft and they tasted like a mix of marshmallows and bubblegum. He trailed his kisses from Arin’s cheek, to his jawline, to his neck, to his collarbone. Danny liked being a tease. 

“Of course, babygirl.”

They maneuvered so that Danny was laying down across the couch and Arin was still straddling him. 

“The lube,” Dan motioned his head towards a small table on the other side of the couch. “Over there, will you get it?” 

Arin looked over his shoulder at the table. He saw what Dan was talking about. It was a small container, kinda like a toothpaste tube. He turned around and grabbed it, twisting it around in his hand before handing it over to Danny. 

Dan opened it, squirting a bit out on his fingers. Arin leaned forward a bit, visibly nervous. Dan kissed Arin, taking his mind off of the task at hand. He gently slid his hand around Arin’s hip, then taking some of the fabric of his panties and slid them to the side. He felt around Arin’s puckered hole, tightening at the sensation of the room-temperature lube that felt like an ice cube to his scorching skin. 

Danny kissed him more sensually, all lips and tongue. This distracted Arin - at least enough that he would relax a little. Dan slipped the tip of two fingers into Arin. He slid them around, pumping them in and out. Arin broke the kiss, moaning into Danny’s mouth. 

“Fuck,” He breathed out. “No more prep. I want you, just you.” 

Danny smirked at that, seeing how easy it was to get Arin so needy. 

“Well,” Danny wiped the excess lube from his hand onto his cock. “I think you’ve deserved it. Go ahead, baby.” 

Arin grabbed Dan’s dick, positioning it against his hole. He slowly sunk down. His eyes screwed shut as his mouth fell agape. A moan trickled from his throat to his tongue, roaring out from between his lips. The back of Arin’s thighs rested against the sides of Danny’s hips. 

Danny let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Holy fuck, baby, you’re tight.”

Arin started slowly moving up and down on Dan’s cock. It took him a minute to adjust to his size, but once he did, he started going faster until he found a pace he liked. Danny put one of his hands on Arin’s hip. His skin was so soft against Danny’s calloused fingers. He put his other hand in Arin’s hair, gripping and tangling his fingers in it. Arin kept riding Danny, pulling moans from his mouth as though it was magic. At this point, the two were thinking completely different things. 

Arin bounced up and down on Dan’s cock. He was thinking that this would lead to something greater, something that Arin had only dreamed of. He could imagine waking up early in the morning to the smell of eggs and bacon. He could imagine walking to the kitchen and seeing Dan, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. Dan would walk over to him and push the hair out of Arin’s face. They’d lean in and kiss, an electric spark would bounce between their lips until it got too hot to handle. Dan would pull back, looking at him with all the love that his heart could hold. Arin snapped back to reality. 

Dan was thinking about how good Arin felt clenched around him. He was thinking that this was the best fuck he’s gotten in God knows how long. He thought with his cock, who could blame him? He was oblivious to the fact that Arin loved him for more than his cock. For more than his dancing, for more than his voice, even. 

It wasn’t long before the two were close to cumming. “Fuck, babygirl,” Dan punctuated his half-sentence by sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. “If you keep it up like this, I don’t think I’m gonna last much longer.” 

Arin halfheartedly giggled. “Neither am I, I’m s-so close.” 

Danny brought his hand up to Arin’s cock, grabbing it and making quick, rough strokes. Arin’s hips jutted into his hand. Dan could feel his cock pulsing and twitching. Arin’s asshole clenched around Dan. He tensed his jaw. His breathing was shallow and uneven, chest heaving up and down. He came, and he came hard. He couldn’t see anything, all just a white fuzziness. Arin’s hands on him felt distant, but all too close at the same time. Dan was trapped under a crashing wave of ecstasy that he didn’t want to escape from. 

Arin felt Dan’s cum inside him, hot and burning. With one final cry, Arin saw bursts of his own cum spread across Dan’s chest. Their escapade had ended too soon, Arin felt. He knew that this wasn’t the actual ending, though. He’d get off of Dan, and then they’d live the rest of their lives, together. 

Now, half of that statement is true. Arin got off Dan. Dan sat up and reached for something to clean himself off with. The two sat in silence for a few moments, neither knowing what to say. 

This part was always awkward for Danny. How to throw a fan out of the dressing room without being mean would be awkward for anybody. “That was, uh, really fun.” He said, putting on an old Rush t-shirt. Arin gave a soft chuckle. He was still bathing in the afterglow, kind of numb to everything. Danny sighed. 

“So, you got a place to go, right?” 

Arin’s brow furrowed and he snapped to attention. He opened his mouth but nothing came out, not really knowing what to say. “I, uh, yeah. I got a hotel room just up the road.” He saw Dan slipping on a pair of jeans. He assumed that he should get dressed too. He tucked his dick back into his panties, readjusting them on his hips. He picked up the shirt that he had torn off earlier, turning it right side out and putting it back on. He scanned the room for his jeans, finding them on the other side of the room. He stepped towards them, accidentally bumping into Dan. A moment of realization struck him. 

“I’m never gonna see you again, am I?” He asked. Dan reached over and picked up Arin’s pants, handing them over. Arin grabbed them. Dan didn’t let go. He gulped. “Probably not.” A moment passed. Dan realized that he still hadn’t let go. He ripped his hands away, pushing them to his sides. 

Neither of them said anything for a while. Finally, Dan spoke up. “Well,” He sighed. “I gotta get going. I had a, uh, good time.” 

Arin wanted to scream. He wanted to yell at Dan, telling him that this was absolutely ridiculous. He wanted to shout that none of this was fair. Although, he couldn’t. He couldn’t talk, he couldn’t move. He had an ache in his chest and a lump in his throat. 

Dan grabbed the handle of the door, twisting it. He stopped for just a moment. It wasn’t a long pause, just long enough that Arin noticed the hesitation. There it was, the sliver of light at the end of the tunnel. Arin held his breath, waiting for Dan to turn around and apologize. 

Without looking back, Dan stepped out of the room and slammed the door behind him. 

Arin was reduced to tears, actually crying over a man he barely knew. He wiped his eyes furiously. He was angry at himself for believing that he meant more to Dan than just a quick fuck. He was angry at himself for believing that what he and Dan had was anything more than a heat of the moment affair. 

He found comfort in the thought that when he got back to the hotel, he’d still have Ross. He remembered what he had done right before talking to Danny. He had abandoned his only friend. He remembered Ross’ expression, sadness and anger mixed in his eyes. Arin wasn’t crying at this point, he had run out of tears. He sighed, not knowing what to do. He was lost and confused. A final thought erupted in his mind before he stepped out of the room. 

This is the worst night ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo thanks for reading!! this is the longest thing i've ever written and idk how i feel about it. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE leave some comments, constructive criticism is always appreciated!!


End file.
